freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mangle
<<>> Ladies' night To be honest, just because Mangle is on Ladies' night doesn't make him automatically female (I'm not saying Mangle is a male, but I am trying to make a point.). Ladies' night is in fact an event for both males and females, in which this case the males pay more than the females for certain things, like drinks. With this info, both Chicas could be the females and Mangle, in fact, could be the male. ~Skiddley Riddley ♫ ♪ 12:58, January 27, 2015 (UTC) However, to bust an extreme argument about Ladies' night, Mangle was not put in for balancing reasons. We already have Toy Chica to be in the vents. Mangle is just there as a Lady animatronic. Also, if you look at the Custom Night (FNaF2) page, all the balancing animatronics have always had a lower level than the higher ones. One last thing. BopBlitz, where does that happen? Down south it's always ladies (maybe with a little cash from the husband) on thier own! Jdude330 (talk) 13:26, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Speaking of ladies night I blow the argument of toy bonnie being a girl right out of the water because if he was a girl then he would have appered in this custom night opion --David Olvera (talk) 17:13, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Did anybody notice how there seems to be a ball on mangle?If you loop the mangle's death animation,you can see it.Retrogamer1289 (talk) 19:49, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Gender Mangle is a boy. He's a redesigned Foxy, who's obviously a male, he appears in Ladies Night for balancing reasons and because it doesn't mean "Ladies only night" and he's referred to as "he". He has a slightly feminine appearance, but that also goes for Toy Bonnie. They wanted to make them more kid friendly. That's all. BTW, he also wears a bow-tie. Troops24 (talk) 09:48, January 29, 2015 (UTC) For balancing purposes, you know Chica is less active than Bonnie, so she comes to the office less. Mangle is balancer. [] A Plant [] Talk [] 08:43, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :True, but Chica also stay at the office longer, if we were including Five Nights at Freddy's. FredCat 11:37, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Someone can add the TRUE gender? Now is official Female, "contested" now don't have any sense (in really NEVER have sense, because was ever obvius she was a female)--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 18:24, September 16, 2015 (UTC) "Gender: Yes." ... ... ... BWAAAHAHAHAHAHA. BBTS :) (talk) 23:26, September 17, 2015 (UTC) When yes (Mangle) gets in the office, ye will jumpscare the player Fredbear (talk) 12:43, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Does the gender have to be yes? We don't know if Scott is actually saying Mangle is a yes or if he's confirming that Mangle has a gender. (The question posed was "Is Mangle a boy or a girl?" which can be interpreted as "Does Mangle have a gender?") Panda X (talk) 19:12, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Mangle is confirmed MALE, as I saw this in the Phantom Mangle description in FNAF World. ;) Squidkilla (talk) 02:01, January 22, 2016 (UTC) : :Mangle is gender neutral guys! Mangle is not confirmed either male or female. Personally, I use she/her, they/them and it/its for mangle. You can tell this by simply looking at the UCN description, Where she/her and he/him pronouns are constantly altered. Also, FNAF world isn't really canon. :I am dead inside. Squidkilla 19:23, June 20, 2019 (UTC) ::This is true - Mangle is either genderfluid or neutral. Also, all "White" Foxy animatronics have this kind of gender; "Yes". That was what Scott confirmed when Mangle's gender question was bring up after the release of FNaF 2. FredCat 21:42, June 20, 2019 (UTC) @Troops24 Yes, Mangle has a bowtie. They also have yellow eyes. What's your point? --Grammarfixer255 (talk) 13:39, August 1, 2019 (UTC) @Squidkilla Phantom Mangle's loading screen in FNAF World has two versions, one referring to them as he, and one as she. --Grammarfixer255 (talk) 13:42, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Office Image Updating The image of The Office (FNaF3) in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 has been replaced, and is suggested to replacing it in this article. Any Administrator can do that since it's protected from edit-warring conflict. Thank you! FredCat 16:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Bite of 87 - neutrality It is still entirely up to debate just what bite the FNaF4 bite was, as well as the counteracting logic points that cast doubt on the theory (why were the toy animatronics scrapped, while the old ones, closer to the Fredbear era, were kept?) I would like a moderator to replace this: : Before the release of Five Night's at Freddy's 4, there was a common hypothesis that Mangle caused The Bite of '87. However, this was proven false. with this: : There is a hypothesis that Mangle caused The Bite of '87. The details are still strained on who caused what bite, and it does not help that the wiki page here takes a definitive stance on what is still a widely speculated plot point. As an inactive admin of the Minecraft forums for many years, I can easily say that this is highly irresponsible of the wiki to assume a totalitarian stance on an issue which is still causing a lot of debate. --Kizzy 14:31, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello and I, a great theorist would like to infer that mangle caused the bite for the following reasons. 1- the angle of attack for mangle is the frontal lobe. 2- it having been torn apart by children gives it a good reason for revenge 3- i highly doubt one of the withrereds could have wandered out of pas and 4- the fanf 2 reasturant was shut down from the toys acting up Hello I'm QuizmasterJJE I think that the toys did not cause it because there teeth are human size. It took place on the 87th day. ^ in response to this 1. A jumpscare gif does not prove anything, nor does it immedietly proove they did the bite 2. Robots, especially in THIS universe, wouldn't get revenge for being torn apart by children 3. Why not? just because they're in P&S doesn't mean they aren't capable of leaving the room. 4. You say that, yet right after you say it wasn't the toys? mangle is a part of them! I think it was more or less the way they were interacting with adults. Of course, I could be entirely wrong, it happens often, but whatever Imtheaura (talk) 05:51, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Citing the gender. Regarding the gender being set to 'Yes' on the infobox, you should at least add a citation beside it to show that it is a joke on behalf of Scott. --Withered Jorge (talk) 01:15, September 28, 2015 (UTC) She is now Funtime Foxy ^^whoever wrote that, just saying but it seems the wiki wants us to at least with pages use the prnoun 'it' 5MagmaFurries (talk) 22:27, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Mangle's Quest Collecting the cake will not unlock another child in Happiest Day. I've tried it twice over but it's only the other minigames that unlock the children. If I'm wrong please tell me. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 22:54, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Could you add the following below to the Trivia section? Mangle is the only damaged animatronic not to appear in Parts/Service. Could you please add the following below to the Trivia section? Mangle is the only damaged animatronic to not appear in Parts/Service. JohnCWiesenthal (talk) 19:17, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Double Heads Why exactly does Mangle's endoskeleton have 2 heads? I've never really understood that. DBZFan12 (talk) 15:48, February 19 Double Heads The most popular theory of why Mangle has two heads is that the 2nd head is "her" exoskeleton. Now after a few times thinking of this, and looking it up, the theory I like the most is that Mangle was supposed to have a baby Foxy toy in her hand because the phone guy said in one of his things about how they created an animatronic more Foxy like, but ditched it because it was too scary. They created Mangle and in thought, decided to still have the original Foxy design by making a stuffed toy doll for Mangle. The only proof you could have for this would be in the poster of Freddy, BonBon, Chica, and Mangle, but you can only see the head of Mangle. That theory I am sticking too. (Redheadmontana (talk) 19:47, June 4, 2016 (UTC)) Regarding of the trivias "It may have been called "Toy Foxy" at one point before it was mutilated and redubbed "The Mangle"." & "It could have instead been called "Funtime Foxy", though there is no canon evidence to back this up.". First thing did Scott ever referred Pre-Mangle as "Toy Foxy" before? If so is there any proof that he did? If not, that name is just a name given by fans & shouldn't be actually consider canon. For that the first part of the trivia isn't entirely canon for their nothing to back it up. Btw using the other toy series animatronics with "toy" in their names is pretty much a lame excuse of to say why Mangle is once called Toy Foxy. Why it's a excuse? Then explain why Balloon Boy doesn't have "toy" in front of his name if he also from the same animatronic production line? (The point of this that Mangle may be in the same production line series with the other main animatronics that have "toy" in their name, but isn't enough to guarantee Pre-Mangle would be called "Toy Foxy". (besides that "Toy Foxy" isn't even copyrighted by Scott)) On to the second part of the trivia about no canon evidence of that Pre-Mangle is a "Funtime Foxy", but yet there is & the mods ignore it. Here's the evidence: image:New Foxy.jpeg Yes, the FNAF 2 teaser image of the two Foxys. Though Scott doesn't reveal it's name just showing he made a new Foxy for FNAF 2 that also have a hook, but in the game it shown it's hook got removed & it became known as the Mangle. (Here's the back up for this claim.) Though 2 years later Scott finally reveal the name of Pre-Mangle & it was "Funtime Foxy" (not to be confuse with SL F. Foxy) on the spin-off game FNaF World, though the game itself is a spin-off but Funtime Foxy isn't entirely a spin-off if that make any sense, for it's actually a reference to the teaser image above & it's loading screen message is a hint as well of it becoming the Mangle: "It wasn't meant to last." Not done yet here's more, the public copyright catalog & Funko's toys of the (not the SL model) Funtime Foxy. For the copyright catalog first thing to mention there's no mention of a "toy version" of Foxy, so clearly "Toy Foxy" isn't a copyright name so you can rule that out. What kind of Foxys (also Mangles & Lolbit) can be found are these: (under Cawthon, Scott, 1978-) *Foxy. *Foxy the Pirate (Adventure Version-Classic) *Foxy the Pirate (Adventure Version-Funtime) *Foxy the Pirate (Adventure Version-Nightmare) *Foxy the Pirate (Adventure Version-Phantom) *Foxy the Pirate (Adventure Version-Withered) *Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version) *Foxy the Pirate (Nightmare Version) *Foxy the Pirate (Withered Version) *Lolbit. *Mangle. *Mangle (Adventure Version) *Mangle (Adventure Version-Phantom) (under Cawthon, Scott) *Mangle. *Nightmare Foxy. *Offic foxy. *Rockstar Foxy. Though "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)" could be for the only one from SL, but then why Funko used the name for Pre-Mangle merchandise then? If that copyright name intended only for the SL one then why Scott let Funko use the name for the Pre-Mangle as well? Speaking of Funko that's what up next to talk about. If look at the action figure & pop figure they're not actually base off the FNaF World one, they got no tuft of hair on top of their heads like it, instead they're like Mangle's head from FNAF 2, like the one from the teaser image! TL,DR version: On the FNAF 2 teaser image Pre-Mangle have a hook, yes? What does the Funtime Foxy from FNaF World have on it's one of wrists? A hook. On Funko's pop figure and action figure of Funtime Foxy what does it have? A hook as well. If there was a Toy Foxy then why isn't it mention on the copyright catalog? Though FNaF World is a spin-off but "It wasn't meant to last." clearly Scott's way of hinting Mangle from FNAF 2 was once called a Funtime Foxy before it got mangled. There's probably more things to point out, but that enough stuff to prove that Mangle was once a version of the Funtime Foxy model. But now the question is which one is the first version, the one from the reopen Freddy Fazbear's Pizza or the one from Circus Baby's Pizza World? lol Clyde BlueSnake (talk) 07:43, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Balloon Boy doesn't have the word "toy" in front of his name because he doesn't have an earlier version. The adjectives in front of animatronics' names are to differentiate different versions of them. The way I see it, there are 4 ways that Mangle could be Toy Foxy, while also regarding FNAF World as partially canon: # Toy Foxy's design is, within the lore, based on Funtime Foxy's. # Funtime Foxy's design is, again within the lore, based on Toy Foxy's. # Funtime Foxy is, to quote the trivia, "a repaired and upgraded version of Mangle". # Toy Foxy was made using what was left of Funtime Foxy after the events of SL. 1 and 2 don't explain why FNAF World would refer to Toy Foxy as Funtime Foxy, just because one is based on the other, and 3 is unlikely because Funtime Foxy's endoskeleton is visibly different from Mangle's. However, 4, to me at least, makes perfect sense. After the Funtime animatronics fused to create Ennard, Funtime Foxy's body plates would have been left behind. They could have been modified and used to create Toy Foxy. Grammarfixer255 (talk) 14:34, August 1, 2019 (UTC) There is no "Toy Foxy" because every official FNaF source containing an intact Mangle has reffered to it as "Funtime Foxy", everything else is speculation and shouldn't be on this wiki. Ashtheuncanny (talk) 14:39, August 1, 2019 (UTC) If my theory is correct, then that's because they're technically the same, in the same way as Classic and Withered Bonnie. Grammarfixer255 (talk) 14:49, August 1, 2019 (UTC) I just realised I can edit anyone's replies, not just my own. I mean, it'll probably get me banned, but still. Grammarfixer255 (talk) 15:00, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Then that stays in the talk page, nowhere else Ashtheuncanny (talk) 15:10, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Mangle’s Gender First, I'm going to answer some questions you might ask. I believe it's a girl (female). *But what about when Phone Guy says Mangle’s a boy? Phone Guy might not have noticed their female appearance, possibly suggesting that Phone Guy might have trouble seeing. *um...... yeah. Same goes for Angsty Teen with Funtime Foxy, although it is likely that he doesn't care. HandUnit is a repair system, ans so he can't lie about the gender.Amin Shah (talk) 04:20, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Hints that Mangle's a female, and reasons that she's not a male Why is she not a male: *Phone Guy refers Mangle with Foxy mostly, and therefore doesn't know that she's not the same gender. *Angsty Teen likely doesn't care if Funtime Foxy is not a 'he', being angsty himself. *Scott himself hasn't confirm if he means it by 'he', and only confirmed that she has a gender. Evidences that she's a female *Feminine appearance; Mangle has pinkish colors and wears lipstick. *Ladies' Night; Foxy had broken A.I., and The Puppet's A.I. is unchangeable. Therefore, the night is already balanced. *Foxy Foxy; Foxy is a feminine name, and also means hot or sexy. Although, this mode is due to encountering foxes. *Mangle's former self is revealed as an Adventure version in the non-canon FNAF World. *HandUnit calls Funtime Foxy as a female, more than once; Being an artificial intelligence made by the same creator, this is most likely true. Amin Shah (talk) 04:45, March 14, 2017 (UTC) lul this talkpage is pure hell DB511611 (talk) 06:52, March 14, 2017 (UTC) New take on Mangle's gender From what I can tell, the main piece of evidence, besides inconsistent pronouns, for Mangle being male is that they are a version of Foxy, and one would expect all versions of the same character to have the same gender. But what if Foxy is actually non-binary and can be referred to as either he or she? However, there is a big problem with this. Namely, all sources refer to Classic and Withered Foxy exclusively as he. I think this theory has potential, but I can't find a way to explain this. If anyone can think of a reason why Classic and Withered Foxy are only ever referred to as he, assuming Foxy is non-binary, please post your explanation on this talk page! Grammarfixer255 (Talk) 07:36, August 5, 2019 (UTC) It's an animatronic Fox, they don't have sexual orientations + this is the 80's we're talking about. Ashtheuncanny (talk) 15:06, August 5, 2019 (UTC)